Mafia Masuk TK
by Four Finder Pavalarias
Summary: Mafia masuk Las Vegas? Biasa. Mafia masuk TK? Nah, loh? Mereka bukanlah anak-anak biasa. Mereka adalah Ketua Mafia paling ditakuti. Tetapi, eh! Kenapa mereka jadi bocah? Pedofilia, kekerasan, berdarah-darah, humor, percintaan, dan semua hal aneh ada di dalam sini. Coba kalau berani baca dan selamat menikmati. SasuNaru, dan Itakyuu. Chapter:1


"Ahnn…Ahhhnnn… hnnn… nyaaannn.." seorang wanita berada di atas kasur. Dia menggeliat di bawah paksaan seorang pemuda.

Desahan.

Suara tawa.

Tangisan.

Kenikmatan.

Kegelapan.

Cahaya petir.

Pemuda berambut merah tersenyum setan. Wanita di bawahnya mendesah, ketika kejantanan pemuda tersebut terus menerobos masuk—menusuk bagian pribadi wanita tersebut. Tidak tahu malu. Dia yang merupakan bagian dari salah satu anggota mafia yang terkenal di seluruh dunia menjamah, mengotori, dan berbuat dosa di depan orang-orang banyak atau lebih tepatnya pada anak buah pemuda itu sendiri. Bahkan, sang suami dari perempuan yang sedang mendesah di bawah jamahan laki-laki lain hanya bisa menangis histeris, ketika tangannya terikat erat, dan tubuhnya ditahan oleh beberapa orang.

"Nikmat, bukan? Tampaknya suamimu selama ini tidak bisa membuatmu klimaks sempurna seperti ini, hm?" kata pemuda berambut merah, dan hanya ditanggapi desahan keras dari wanita di bawahnya.

Semakin keras. Di saat jambakan pada rambut wanita yang berwarna pirang tersebut mengeras, pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi Namikaze semakin memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya—kasar. Suatu kenikmatan yang sempat terjadi di dalam tubuh wanita tersebut menjadi sebuah awal dari mimpi buruk, ketika bagian kewanitaannya mulai terasa lecet, terluka, dan mengeluarkan darah. Suara tawa dari anak buah Kyuubi yang sejak tadi menonton pertunjukan menarik tersebut mengeras, hingga hampir mengalahkan suara petir di luar sana.

"Ti—tidak…," wanita tersebut merintih kesakitan. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuubi yang menahan dua pergelangan tangannya tetapi hasilnya nol besar. "He—hentikan!" seru si wanita—menjerit-jerit kesakitan sekaligus meronta, dan menangis. "A—aku mohon." Wanita tersebut hanya bisa menggeliat tak berdaya, mengais kerasionalan namun hanya gelap dan kesakitan yang terengkuh.

Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga wanita di bawahnya. "Jika kau mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini, maka salahkan suamimu yang tidak memenuhi keinginanku, dan menjawab semua pertanyaanku..," kata Kyuubi—tenang. Ia menggigit daun telinga wanita tersebut. "Aku sudah berbaik hati pada dirinya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku..," Kyuubi memasang wajah berpura-pura sedih. "Aku sakit hati, kan?" Kyuubi semakin memperkeras hantaman kejantanannya pada lubang wanita tersebut. Melukai bagian privasi sang wanita bagai orang yang kesetanan.

"Ba—baiklah! AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN DIMANA BERLIAN ITU BERADA!" teriak suami sang wanita yang ada dibawah Kyuubi. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Ia menggerak-gerakan badan, memberontak agar dirinya terlepas. "A—aku akan mengatakannya asalkan kau berhenti menyakitinya..," tangis sang suami, memohon agar Kyuubi tidak terus-menerus menodai istrinya. "Aku mohon..," lirih pria berumur tiga puluhan tersebut bersimbah air mata.

Tawaran yang menarik tentu saja membuat Kyuubi tersenyum puas. Tetapi bukan berarti Kyuubi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang wanita tersebut. Ia tetap menahan kejantanannya, selagi telinganya mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkan pria yang sedang ditahan olehnya. Owh, Kyuubi adalah pemuda yang sangat sulit menahan jiwa playboy-nya, bahkan ketika sedang di dalam pekerjaan sekalipun. Dia kerap kali mengancam seseorang dengan cara sex seperti ini, hingga orang tersebut atau targetnya menyerah, dan memohon pada dirinya.

"Katakan!" kata Kyuubi dengan nada _sing a song_—meledek. Wanita di bawahnya tergeletak lemas—tidak berdaya, ketika Kyuubi secara terus-menerus memaksanya melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh. Mata wanita tersebut terpejam erat, di saat isakan tangis terus keluar dari bibirnya yang terluka akibat tamparan Kyuubi sebelum dirinya diperkosa.

Dari balik cahaya petir yang keluar melewati jendela besar di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan menempel pada kasur, sang suami memandang istrinya khawatir. "Berlian hitam tersebut telah berada di tangan salah satu klan di Jepang..," kata pria tersebut, dengan nada ketakutan. Suaranya bergetar hebat.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Klan apa?" tanya Kyuubi, mengintrogasi.

"A—aku tidak tahu pastinya..," lirih pria tersebut. Sehingga membuat Kyuubi memasang wajah semengerikan mungkin—marah bercampur bengis, ketika matanya berkilat tajam. "Hieeeeee… aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" seru pria tersebut—tidak mau Kyuubi semakin marah, dan memperburuk keadaan. "Aku mohon lepaskan istriku, Kyuu—

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan yang sedang digunakan Kyuubi terbuka.

Belasan anak buah Kyuubi, dan beberapa pasang mata lainnya memandang ke arah pintu. Kegelapan menutupi sebuah sosok yang baru saja datang ke dalam ruangan yang dihuni Kyuubi. Sosok gelap yang baru saja hadir, dan membuka pintu tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Namun, pada saat cahaya petir menyambar seluruh mata penghuni ruangan tersebut—kecuali Kyuubi—terbelalak—lebar. Mereka menelan ludah, ketika bayangan mempertontonkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan tiga buah garis yang merupakan tanda lahir tersirat di pipi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut—mematung di tempat. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi. Walaupun wajah mereka nyaris mirip, pemuda tersebut tidaklah memperlihatkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Dia hanya menatap dingin orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

Layaknya seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa, kedatangan pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan adik kembar dari Kyuubi Namikaze menciptakan keheningan di dalam ruangan, dan kepanikan di dalam diri orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kedatangan dari seorang kiriman mencekam.

"Selamat datang, Otoutou..," kata Kyuubi—menyambut kedatangan adiknya, Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum, tenang.

Tidak menjawab sambutan kakaknya, Naruto berjalan melewati anak buah Kyuubi yang secara reflek melangkah mundur ketika Naruto melewati mereka. Mata seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut tertuju pada sesuatu hal yang sedang dibawa santai oleh tangan Naruto menuju ke arah laki-laki yang merupakan tawanan Kyuubi. A—apa itu? Sesuatu berayun di tangannya. Cipratan warna merah bercampur air hujan yang dibawa oleh Naruto ikut terjatuh ke atas lantai—menciptakan bercak-bercak merah. Ya, bercak merah pada lantai tersebut mengikuti gerakan Naruto, ketika Naruto membawa benda tersebut. Bercak merah yang mirip kelopak mawar merah memabukan.

CTARRRRRR!

Petir menggelegar, dengan diiringi cahaya kilat yang menyorot ke arah tubuh Naruto.

"A—ASTAGA!" semua teriak, ketika melihat hal mengerikan yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Tidak ada anak buah Kyuubi yang tidak memekik kaget, dan merasa terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto yang membawa aura sangat buruk.

Bukan boneka. Apa yang digenggam Naruto adalah sebuah kepala dengan rambut panjang—hitam pekat, dan tertarik oleh genggaman tangan Naruto, hingga ada bagian kulit kepala tersebut nyaris terlepas. Kedua mata kepala tersebut terbuka, ketika bagian bola matanya berposisi di bagian atas mata tersebut—keabu-abuan. Mulutnya menganga, menggambarkan bagaimana kematian menjemputnya dengan teriakan bisu tertelan kengeriannya . Dari bagian lehernya yang terpotong terjuntai daging kemerahan yang masih meneteskan cairan kemerahan, seperti baru saja dipenggal dengan memakai benda yang tidak cukup tajam karena terlihat tidak rapih pada bagian perpotongannya. Apabila dilihat secara baik-baik air hujan yang membasahi kepala tersebut, dan jatuh membasahai kedua matanya terlihat seperti menangis, tangisan pilu dari rasa sakit serta kengerian yang telah disaksikan dalam kedua bola matanya. Mengerikan. Jeritan dan kesakitan pastilah dirasakan sang pemilik kepala tersebut, ketika nyawanya dicabut secara brutal, seperti hewan

Wajah laki-laki yang menjadi tahanan Kyuubi menampakan rasa shock yang sangat berat. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya, ketika ketakutan dan kegilaan menghampiri dirinya. "Yu—Yuri—" suara pria yang memakai kemeja putih tersebut bergetar, ketika bibir dan wajahnya lebam karena siksaan dari anak buah Kyuubi. "YURIKOOOOOOOO!" teriak pria tersebut—memanggil nama anaknya. Ia semakin memberontak, meminta lepas. "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak laki-laki berumur tersebut yang ternyata kepala anak gadisnya yang masih SD telah dipenggal oleh Naruto, memberontak agar dirinya dilepas.

Kyuubi merasakan tubuh di bawahnya tidak bergerak. Ia melihat ke bawah dan ternyata wanita yang sedang digagahinya tidaklah berekspresi. Matanya menerawang ke arah kepala anaknya, ketika bola matanya tidaklah hidup seperti sebelum kedatangan Naruto. Bagi seorang ibu ini adalah hantaman yang sangat besar. Di saat dirinya diperkosa, dan suaminya menyaksikan dirinya dinodai, kini munculah sesosok pemuda yang membawa kepala anaknya tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan sama sekali.

Kyuubi mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh wanita tersebut. Ia menyingkirkan dirinya dari atas tubuh wanita cantik yang masih terlihat muda, walaupun sudah mempunyai anak. "Ha—ah, kau membuat kesenanganku berakhir..," gumam Kyuubi. Adiknya benar-benar perusak suasana.

Naruto tidak menanggapi komentar kakak kembarnya. Ia hanya berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki yang sedang menangis—berteriak histeris. "Kau bilang salah satu kandidat ketua gank mafia yang aku incar adalah sahabatmu, bukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar. Matanya tidaklah mempunya emosi. "Dia sudah seperti saudara bagimu, dan kau tidak akan meminum darah saudaramu sendiri, dengan cara berhianat pada dirinya, hm?"

Laki-laki yang sedang ditahan oleh anak buah Kyuubi di atas lantai dengan posisi kedua lutut mengenai lantai memandang Naruto. Matanya yang berair memperlihatkan rasa dendam yang sangat besar.

Dengan tenang, seolah-olah tidak mempunyai hati nurani, Naruto memperlihatkan kepala yang dibawanya pada pria yang sedang duduk di depannya. Ia memegang wajah pria tersebut—memakai satu tangan—dengan kasar, hingga mata mereka saling bertatapan. " Tataplah ekspresi bahagia anakmu, ketika aku goreskan benda tajam pada lehernya..," gumam Naruto—santai. "—dan minumlah darahnya yang segar ini..," Naruto pun mengoleskan daging, maupun bagian kerongkongan yang menjuntai dari bawah kepala tersebut pada mulut tawanan Kyuubi, hingga rasa darah segar bisa dirasakan olehnya.

"Hu—Hoeeekkkk..," beberapa anak buah Kyuubi merasa mual—menjijikan. Mereka menutup mulut mereka. Bahkan, yang menahan pria tersebut pun harus ekstra agar tidak muntah. Sedangkan, sang tawanan hanya bisa meronta, merasa mual, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kyuubi menembak pria yang berada di depan Naruto, dan Naruto langsung memandang Kyuubi. Sehingga, pria tersebut langsung mati di tempat—kepalanya terkena bidikan pistol.

"Sudah selesai bermain-mainnya..," Kyuubi tersenyum—setan. Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari, ketika di tangannya terdapat pistol. "Maaf Otoutou, kau merusak mainanku, dan akupun bisa merusak kesenanganmu..," kata Kyuubi. Ia beranjak dari atas kasur tanpa peduli tubuhnya cukup terbuka, dan banyak orang yang melihatnya. "Lepaskan dia! Orang itu sudah mati..," kata Kyuubi pada anak buah yang menahan laki-laki yang menjadi tawanannya. Kyuubi pun melangkahkan kaki menuju Naruto.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar—tidak peduli.

Kyuubi merangkul pundak Naruto. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Naruto, ketika tangannya memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang megenggam kepala. "Lepaskan mainanmu satu lagi, dan ayo kita minum-minum..," ajak Kyuubi dengan nada merajuk. "Aku bosan bermain disini!" kata Kyuubi sembari melepaskan kepala tersebut, menjilat daun telinga Naruto, dan melempar kepala di tangannya ke sembarang arah, hingga hampir mengenai salah satu anak buahnya yang bergidik ngeri—jijik.

Sesuai anjuran Kyuubi, Naruto pun membalikan badannya untuk pergi dari dalam ruangan tersebut ketika pundaknya dirangkul oleh sang kakak.

.

.

Di saat Naruto dan Kyuubi melangkahkan kaki.

"Ky—Kyuubi-sama!" seru salah satu anak buah Kyuubi—memanggil boss-nya.

Kyuubi dan Naruto terdiam. Dari balik pundaknya Kyuubi memandang tajam anak buahnya, hingga membuat suasana di dalam ruangan semakin mencengkam.

"Wa—wanita itu mau kita apakan?" tanya anak buah Kyuubi dengan nada ragu. Ia memandang punggung boss-nya.

Kyuubi mendengus keji. Tangannya mendekat ke arah leher Naruto, dan memainkan kalung pada leher berkulit _tan_ tersebut, ketika kepalanya bersandar manja di pundak Naruto. "Terserah mau kalian apakan wanita itu, terpenting setelah itu bunuh dia. Orang tidak pandai ciuman pantas dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini..," kata Kyuubi dengan senyuman setan, ketika Naruto hanya mendelikkan mata ke arah Kyuubi—tidak penuh arti, dan anak buahnya pun saling pandang—tersenyum menyeramkan sembari memandang tubuh wanita yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas kasur tersebut yang tampak menggiurkan.

* * *

**Mafia Masuk TK**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Pion-Family**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, Itakyuu**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: Gore, OOC, dan kekerasan dimana-mana, hingga dari awal sudah harus rat M**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk dipublikasikan untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk dikomersialkan. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Asal Mula Cerita  
**

* * *

6 Bulan kemudian….

"KYUUUBIIIIII NGGAK MAU PAKE CEPATUUUUUU!"

PLUNG! PLUNG!

Sepasang sepatu melayang—terbang bebas di bawah langit-langit apartemen.

WINGGGGGGGG!

Sepatu tersebut terbang—nggak nentu arahnya.

PLUK!

PLUK!

Kedua sepatu bocah yang selalu ribut setiap paginya mendarat di atas kepala seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_, hingga muncul kedutan pada kening pemuda bermata _onyx_ dengan rambut diikat satu yang sedang sibuk makan pagi tersebut muncul.

"Eh, sinting! Masa loe nggak mau pake sepatu ke sekolah?" teriak salah satu pemuda bermata _onyx_ satu lagi—murka.

"Ughhh.. Ughhh..," bocah berambut merah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—agresif. Bibirnya manyun—cemberut. "Kyuubi nggak mau pake cepattuuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak bocah tersebut—keras banget, hampir ngebuat kuping lawan bicaranya conge.

"Ha—ah," si pemuda bermata _onyx_ mendesah—pasrah, pusing sendiri. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lantai belakang tubuhnya, ketika dirinya lelah dengan kehidupan barunya. "Dasar cadel!" ejek pemuda tersebut—kesal.

Oh, iya!

Sebelum lanjut ke cerita kita perkenalkan dulu tokoh-tokoh cerita ini.

Sasuke Uchiha. Dia ini adalah seorang pelajar SMA kelas tiga, dan anak dari seorang Pegawai Perusahaan biasa, ketika ibunya hanyalah seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga. Bukan anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu, cuman pegawai biasa. Bahkan, saking biasanya untuk uang kehidupan sehari-hari Sasuke harus bekerja part time, dan menghidupi dirinya di dalam sebuah kontrakan kecil bersama sang kakak. Kehidupan Sasuke di mata orang-orang seperti kehidupan anak remaja biasanya. Ya, biasa kecuali sekolah yang dia masuki. Sekolah yang memiliki grade terendah di Jepang yang kerjaan anak sekolah tersebut hanya tauran, dan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa di dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

Selain mempunyai kehidupan yang biasa saja, Sasuke pun mempunya seorang kakak, Itachi Uchiha. Kakaknya walaupun pintar, dan terkenal di mata para pelajar ternyata adalah orang yang sangat _introvert_. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sering gonta-ganti pacar. Itachi lebih suka berdiam diri bersama buku, dan kerjaannya. Ha—ah, sssttt… jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya, kalau Itachi itu sampai sekarang belum pernah pacaran. Bahkan untuk merasakan menghisap bibir orang lain pun dia belum pernah. Hihihi. Entah Itachi kelainan atau apa, tetapi Sasuke nggak ngambil pusing masalah itu karena dia sangat menjaga privasi kakaknya.

Kehidupan Sasuke sebagai ketua Gank anak-anak berandal sekolah bisa dibilang standar. Dibalik kesuksesannya dalam berkelahi dan menguasai berbagai macam jenis sekolah, Sasuke pun memenuhi tuntutan orang tuanya agar mempunyai nilai yang tinggi, walaupun sekolah yang Sasuke pilih adalah sekolah anak-anak berandal. Oke, dengan itu bisa dibilang Sasuke masuk ke dalam sekolahnya yang sekarang bukan karena idiot atau tidak mampu masuk sekolah baik-baik. Sasuke masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut karena dia ingin mempunyai sesuatu hal yang baru selain bergaul dengan buku. Eits! Bukan berarti orang tuanya mengijinkan Sasuke masuk sekolah yang bisa dibilang untuk anak-anak masa depan suram. Sasuke sampai harus keluar rumah, dan tinggal di kontrakan bersama kakaknya karena masalah ini juga, loh! Kalau Itachi kenapa dia ikut Sasuke? Oh, Itachi diutus orang tuanya agar menjaga Sasuke karena walau bertengkar hebat dengan seorang anak, orang tua tetap orang tua. Dia bakal tetap khawatir, dan memikirkan anaknya.

Kehidupan standar Sasuke akhirnya berubah semenjak muncul dua orang anak TK di dalam kehidupannya. Dia masih mengingat kejadian sewaktu Sasuke pulang kerja part time dari sebuah restoran pada larut malam. Dengan keadaan hujan deras Sasuke diciprati sebuah mobil tanpa kap belakang dan bajunya kotor, hingga dia memaki-maki pengendara mobil tersebut sebelum mendesah, menenangkan diri, dan menemukan sebuah kardus di tengah jalan menuju ke arah rumahnya. Kardus tersebut berukuran besar, dan mencolok. Tidak heran sih jika tidak ada yang melihat kardus besar tersebut karena pada hari itu cuaca sedang sangat buruk, dan malam pun sudah sangat larut, hingga kemungkinan besar orang akan malas untuk keluar rumah.

"Ka—kardus apa itu?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, ketika melihat kardus besar yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, dengan guyuran hujan deras.

Dengan was-was Sasuke mendekati, dan membuka kardus tersebut, sebelum melihat isinya. Ternyata, isinya membuat Sasuke tercengang. Ia tidak percaya jika melihat dua orang anak kecil berambut merah, dan pirang sedang tertidur (pingsan) sembari berpelukan di dalam kardus tersebut. Sasuke ragu untuk menyentuh kedua bocah di depannya. Namun, ada rasa penasaran di dalam diri Sasuke, sehingga pemuda tersebut pun menyentuh salah satu tubuh bocah tersebut yang ternyata sangat panas.

Demam.

Itulah yang terjadi pada kedua bocah.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke melepaskan jaket berbahan tebal, dan berwarna hitam. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap ada orang yang bisa disuruhnya untuk bertanggung jawab atas dua orang bocah di depannya. Tetapi, tidak ada. Rupanya di daerah tersebut hanya ada seorang Sasuke, dan bayangannya sendiri. Alhasil, karena hujan semakin deras, dan kondisi kedua bocah di depannya sudah cukup memilukan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa kedua bocah tersebut ke kontrakannya. Ia membungkus kedua bocah mungil tersebut, dan berlari-lari untuk segera mengobati dan mengurus kedua bocah yang entah dibuang oleh siapa. Dikala itu, Sasuke hanya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan kondisi memprihatinkan dua bocah di dekapannya sebelum pergi ke kantor polisi dan melaporkan dua bocah ini.

BRAK!

Sasuke membuka pintu kontrakannya, dan berlari masuk menuju kamar untuk meletakan bocah tersebut di atas kasur, dan segera beranjak dari kamar—menuju dapur.

Itachi yang baru datang dari tempat kerjanya, mandi, berpasan dengan adiknya tentu kaget dengan tingkah adiknya yang secara terburu-buru masuk ke area dapur, dan membuka hampir seluruh lemari di dalam dapur tersebut.

"Loe lagi nyari apaan?" Itachi nanya, soalnya Sasuke mondar-mandir kayak kebingungan.

"Obat..," jawab Sasuke, masih sibuk sama lemari-lemari di depannya.

Di balik ekspresi dinginnya, Itachi ngerutin kening. "Loe, sakit?" tanya Itachi, bingung.

Kali ini Sasuke nggak ngejawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Dia memilih untuk ngambil kotak P3K yang baru saja ditemuinnya di dalam salah satu lemari dapur, dan segera meluncur ke arah kamar pribadinya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Itachi. Nggak tinggal diam saja. Di kala itu, Itachi langsung lari ke kamar Sasuke buat nyusul adiknya, dan ngelihat apa yang lagi dilakuin adiknya di dalam kamar tersebut.

Itachi ngelihat di atas kasur Sasuke ada dua orang manusia bertubuh mungil—nggak berdaya. Itachi ngerutin kening. "Siapa mereka, Sas?" tanya Itachi, khawatir kalau Sasuke ngelakuin tindakan kriminal seperti penculikan anak-anak. "Loe, nggak akan berbuat aneh-aneh sama anak-anak itu, 'kan?" tanya Itachi lagi—bingung.

Sasuke memilih buat ngambil salah satu obat berbentuk tablet dari dalam bungkusan, daripada ngejawab semua pertanyaan konyol kakaknya. Dia mau meminumkan obat penurun panas pada kedua anak di atas kasurnya yang rupanya lagi demam tinggi.

"Ngasihnya seperempat aja. Kalau satu nanti dosisnya kegedean..," kata Itachi, ngasih anjuran buat adiknya. "Terus oles tubuh mereka sama yang anget-anget dan kompres keningnya pake lap basah..," lanjut Itachi, professional banget kalau sudah ngurus orang sakit.

Sasuke ngangguk—ngerti maksud kakaknya. Dia motongin satu tablet menjadi seperempat, sebelum ngeremas obat tersebut pake sendok bercampur air, dan dimasukan ke dalam mulut salah satu bocah yang ngigau nggak jelas, ketika tubuh bocah tersebut berkeringat banyak, walaupun cuaca lagi dingin banget. Buat bocah satunya lagi, Sasuke ngelakuin hal yang sama. Minumin obatnya pake cara paksa, sampai-sampai pipi bocah-bocah tersebut ditekan. Mulutnya dipaksa terbuka.

Sudah selesai minumin obat sama kedua bocah di atas kasurnya, Sasuke beranjak pergi mau ambil kompresan. Dia mau ngelewatin kakaknya yang lagi nyandar di kusen pintu sewaktu lengan Sasuke dipegang erat sama Itachi. "Mereka siapa?" tanya Itachi, dengan nada serius banget. "Gue nggak mau kena masalah cuman gara-gara tindakan bodoh, loe!" ancam Itachi pada adik semata wayangnya.

Sasuke muterin kedua bola matanya. "Mereka gue temuin di jalan..," jawab Sasuke, dengan tenang karena dia nggak merasa bersalah. "Kayak anak kucing dibuang, mereka tergeletak gitu aja di dalam kardus besar—tengah jalan..," desahnya—ngerasa kasihan sama dua bocah itu. Walau Sasuke sifatnya keras, egois, dan buruk banget, tapi dia nggak pernah nerima orang yang tega ngebuang anak kecil atau aborsi karena anak kecil itu nggak punya salah, dan cuman korban dari kebrengsekan manusia.

Itachi ngelihat mata Sasuke. Nyari kebenaran dari mata tersebut sebelum ngelepasin tangan Sasuke karena tampaknya adiknya nggak berbohong sama sekali.

Dikala Sasuke lagi sibuk ngambil air buat ngompres di dapur, Itachi mulai ngelangkahin kakinya buat masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dia mau ngelihat lebih jelas wajah dua bocah tersebut yang kali aja dia kenal atau bisa ngira-ngira siapa orang tuanya. Itachi pun jalan memasuki kamar yang cukup terang suasananya sampai dia akhirnya berdiri—dekat kasur Sasuke, dan mandang kedua bocah tidak berdaya di atas kasur tersebut.

Dengan serius Itachi mandang dua bocah di depannya. Satu bocah berambut merah, dan satu lagi pirang. Mereka berdua badannya kayak panas banget, ketika bibir kedua bocah tersebut terbuka dikit—narik napas. Mata Itachi mulai fokus pada salah satu bocah, setelah selesai menyelidik secara general dua bocah tersebut. Ia ngelihat ke arah bocah berambut merah yang jarak tidurnya paling dekat ke arah Itachi. Ya, Itachi ngamatin kalau rambut bocah tersebut kayaknya halus sampai-sampai Itachi nyondongin tubuhnya secara nggak sadar buat nyentuh rambut tersebut.

_Benar-benar halus!_

Itachi berpikir—_excited_ sendiri.

Selesai menikmati halusnya rambut merah bocah tersebut, mata Itachi mulai memandang bulut mata lentik dari sang bocah. Bulu mata yang indah, dan membuat Itachi kagum. Ya, Itachi pun mulai menjamah mata tertutup tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, hingga dia mencapai hidung mancung yang nampak elegant di mata Itachi, sehingga ngebuat Uchiha sulung menelan ludah. Terlebih kali ini mata Itachi teralihkan pada sesuatu yang lebih bawah, dan harus melihat secara dekat bibir ranum berwarna merah muda bocah di depannya.

Dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang buat pertama kali, mata Itachi mulai menelusuri tubuh bocah di depannya. Dia memandang tubuh yang biasa tetapi ngebuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, hingga darahnya berdesir panas—mengitari seluruh tubuh, dan membuat perasaan tidak nyaman pada bagian tengah selangkangannya.

_Gu—gue kenapa?_

_I—ini perasaan apa?_

Itachi baru pertama kali ngerasain yang namanya lust pada seseorang dari seumurnya hidup.

Mata Itachi kembali ngejamah tubuh bocah berambut merah di depannya. Kemeja yang dikenakan bocah tersebut naik, hingga sedikit bagian perutnya terlihat. Uchiha sulung menelan ludahnya. Tangannya bergerak mau nyentuh bagian kulit berwarna putih tersebut. Ya, dia mau menyentuhnya, ketika terdengar suara dari arah pintu.

"Lagi ngapain, kak?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi bawa baskom, dan dua buah lap. Nangkap basah tingkah 'nakal' Itachi.

Itachi terlonjak kaget, dan langsung berdiri. Ia sedikit kikuk. "A—ah, nggak! Hehehe..," tawa Itachi—garing. Sasuke mandang Itachi ngeri karena kakaknya bisa juga ketawa.

Bosan mandangin kakaknya yang makin aneh, Sasuke mutusin buat nggak ngambil pusing tingkah kakaknya. Dia pun kembali disibukan oleh kedua orang bocah di depannya, ketika Itachi hanya bisa melihat wajah bocah berambut merah yang secara tidak sadar telah merebut hatinya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Tidak ada kabar berita mengenai kehilangan anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti ini, Tuan.."

Lagi-lagi kata itu terdengar dari mulut polisi di depan Sasuke. Dia udah mencoba untuk menghubungi polisi agar mencari orang tua dari kedua bocah tersebut. Namun, hasilnya nggak ada. Kedua bocah yang lagi dititipin Sasuke pada Itachi rupanya tidak ada yang mencari. Mereka berdua seperti dibuang begitu saja. Bahkan, polisi pun tampaknya enggan mengurusi kasus seperti ini karena bagi polisi-polisi tersebut sudah terlalu banyak kasus-kasus pembuangan anak atau penculikan anak di jaman seperti ini. Sehingga, mereka hanya mengatakan 'nanti' atau 'ya, kami akan usahakan untuk mencari kedua orang tua anak-anak di dalam foto ini.'

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Jika ada kabar tolong kasih tahu saya, Pak..," kata Sasuke sebelum mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Ini kartu nama saya, dan nomor yang bisa anda hubungi jika ada yang mencari dua bocah ini…," lanjut Sasuke sebelum pamit untuk pergi dari kantor polisi.

Di waktu itu, Sasuke berharap sekali ada yang menghubungi. Setiap harinya Sasuke menunggu ada yang meneleponnya. Ha—ah, tetapi kabar tersebut tidak kunjung datang. Sasuke sampai sekarang ini hanya bisa pasrah mengurus kedua bocah tersebut, hingga Mikoto berkunjung ke kontrakan Sasuke dan melihat keberadaan dua bocah yang disangkanya anak Sasuke atau Itachi. Ya, Mikoto sempat histeris ketika melihat dua bocah asing di dalam kontrakan Uchiha bungsu. Namun, semua berhasil dikondisikan setelah Sasuke dan kakaknya memberi penjelasan pada Mikoto.

Mikoto memandang dua bocah yang sedang sibuk bermain boneka. "Jadi, mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada sedih. "Apa kalian sudah menyebarkan selebaran di jalanan mengenai orang hilang?" tanya Mikoto—memberi ide.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dalam diamnya.

Mikoto berpikir sejenak. Dia memandang langit-langit seperti ada jawaban di atas sana atas kesusahan kedua anaknya. "Jika begitu, kita harus merawatnya sampai orang ini ditemukan..," Mikoto beranjak dari atas kursi, dan berjalan ke arah anak kecil yang sedang duduk di atas lantai—sibuk dengan mainan mereka. Mikoto jongkok di sebelah anak kecil tersebut. "Berapa umur kalian anak-anak? Dari umur kalian tampaknya kalian bisa berbicara?"

Bocah berambut pirang yang berada di dekat Mikoto menggeser tubuhnya—menjauh. "Kakak.. aku takut..," kata bocah tersebut. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan kakaknya yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya. Tubuh anak berambut pirang tersebut bergetar, membuat Mikoto jadi nggak enak hati.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas kursi. Dia ngehampirin bocah berambut pirang tersebut. "Heh, _Gaki_ (bocah)! Loe yang sopan sama ibu gu—

"Ssssttttt!" Mikoto menenangkan anaknya agar tidak berbicara kasar pada dua bocah di depannya. "Jangan keras-keras sama anak kecil, dan siapa nama mereka, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada keibu-ibuan. "Mereka punya nama, 'kan?" Mikoto mendelik ke arah Sasuke—curiga akan sesuatu. Sasuke cuman bisa senyum tipis, agak nggak enak sama tatapan ibunya.

Ngedenger pertanyaan ibunya, Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia nggak tahu sama sekali mengenai bocah di depannya. Dia cuman mikirin siapa orang tua anak tersebut sampai nama bocah yang mau dirawatnya aja nggak tahu. Ha—ah, tetapi percuma saja sih nanya nama sama dua bocah itu, soalnya Sasuke tanya saja mengenai nama mereka, kedua bocah tersebut hanya saling pandang, nggak tahu apa-apa. Oke, ini benar-benar aneh. Mereka nggak tahu nama mereka di umur segini kayak yang amnesia saja. Tetapi, kenapa mereka tahu kalau mereka berdua itu adik-kakak? Ha—ah, makin aneh saja! Alhasil, Sasuke ngasih nama ngasal saja. Dia ngasih nama berdasarkan nama yang terdapat di dalam kalung yang dia temuin sewaktu mungut kedua bocah tersebut. Kalung tersebut tergantung rapih di kedua leher bocoh tersebut. Satunya Naruto, dan satu lagi Kyuubi.

**End Flashback. **

"SASUKE!" teriak Itachi, ngebuat lamunan Sasuke tentang bocah-bocah di depannya yang sudah tinggal bersama Sasuke selama dua bulan buyar seketika. "Loe ngelamunin apaan, sih?" Itachi bertanya karena adiknya cuman diem saja. "Tuh, lihat! Si Naruto ngompol..," kata Itachi, nunjuk celana bocah berambut pirang yang rupanya basah banget, ketika tetesan air netes dari celana tersebut.

Sasuke ngebelalakin matanya.

"NARUTOOOO!" teriak Sasuke—kenceng banget. "Loe, tuh, kenapa nggak ke WC aja, sih?" Sasuke cepet-cepet narik Naruto yang terus-terusan nempel sama kakaknya—ketakutan. "Seragam loe yang satu lagi, 'kan buat besok!" Sasuke narik-narik Naruto, berusaha ngelepasin pelukan Naruto dari Kyuubi.

"NGGGGAAAKKKKK!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang yang dikasih nama Naruto—mulai nangis. "NALUTOOOO NGGAK MAUUU PELLLGIIII!" Naruto cadel bikin Sasuke sebal.

Kyuubi yang tadinya diem aja, ngelihat adiknya dikasarin mulai bertindak. Dia mau ngegigit tangan Sasuke, ketika Sasuke langsung ngejauhin tangannya. "Cara ini nggak akan berhasil sama gue, bocah!" kata Sasuke—_smirk_, sewaktu Kyuubi mandang dia dengan tatapan penuh ambisi buat ngegigit Sasuke.

Konsentrasi Kyuubi sekarang ini secara reflek cuman mikirin supaya buat Sasuke terluka. Alhasil, dia lupa buat ngejaga adiknya, dan dengan mudah Sasuke pun berhasil mengambil Naruto, dan ngebawa Naruto ngejauh dari Kyuubi.

"KAKAKKKKKKK!" tereak Naruto sewaktu mau dibawa ke kamar buat diganti celananya.

"NALUUUTOOOOOOO!" teriak Kyuubi—manggil nama baru buat adiknya.

Kyuubi pun mau masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke buat menyusul adiknya ketika Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya. "HUP!" Itachi menggendong Kyuubi. "Mau kemana anak manis?" kata Itachi dengan senyuman setan. "Jangan nakal atau gue bakalan makan loe..," ancam Itachi dengan senyuman semakin 'menawan' ketika tangan mulai mengelus pipi Kyuubi—lembut.

Ngelihat tatapan Itachi, Kyuubi pun cuman bisa diem, nggak bisa ngeberontak karena takut diapa-apain. "Ja—jangan apa-apain, Naluto..," lirih Kyuubi, dengan mata blink-blink, natap Itachi kayak anak anjing yang ilang.

Itachi pun hanya nganggukin kepalanya—tenang, walau jantungnya berdetak kencang.

_A—ada apa dengan jantung gue?_

_Kenapa nggak pernah bisa berhenti berdetak kalau lihat, nih, bocah?_

Batin Itachi—ngeri.

.

.

Kedua pemuda tersebut tampak asyik dengan tugas mereka sebagai seorang baby sitter tanpa menyadari jika kedua bocah yang mereka biayai buat sekolah di TK kecil, namun masih cadel adalah kedua orang yang sedang dicari oleh banyak orang di luar sana. So, bagaimana bisa Naruto dan Kyuubi mengecil? Lalu, apakah kehidupan Itachi dan Sasuke akan aman ketika… mereka merawat dua orang yang masuk dalam list para anggota mafia berbahaya di dunia?

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Cerita ini selesai di chapter satu senpai. Terima kasih untuk para senpai yang sudah mau baca cerita multi pion-family. Pion senang sekaligus deg-degan soalnya ini cerita multi pion pertama. Kyaaaaa… Bagus, nggak senpai? *tereak pake toa masjid* T.T Bisa minta penilaiannya? Oh, iya… buat senpai-senpai yang sudah bantu nge-beta fic ini, dan memberikan ide cemerlang (Bapaknya SasuNaru, ibu yang menawan, Ibu ItaKyuu, Ibunya Sasuke si sekretaris, Ibu anak-anak Namikaze, Ibu ItaSasu as models, ibu dari Sasuke si autis, ibunya mood buat bikin fic karena sibuk kuliah, dan author-author lainnya yang nggak bosen ditanyain ini itu sama pion-family terus nerima pion-family apa adanya *ceileh*) arigatou gozaimasu. Mudah-mudahan senpai semua diberi kesehatan dan kemudahan dalam tugas-tugasnya supaya cepat apdet fic *ditabok*, dan ngehibur pion family *apabanget si senpai*.

Sampai jumpa lagi senpai-tachi!

Salam,

Pion-family.


End file.
